Little Angels Heart
by MichelleWolf13
Summary: A songfic with Rei and Shinji to the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. It takes place during the fifth angel attack.


A/N: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion OR the song "If I die Young." (although I wish I did)

Whatever is in **bold** is song lyrics and whatever is in_ italic_ are the characters thoughts.

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in a river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

The angel shot a beam through the earth just above NERV head quarters, breaking through the protective barriers. It shook the whole building and the young girl looked up red eyes showing a look of confusion. She shook her head blue hair flying into her eyes.

-REI! SHINJI! GET TO THE EVA'S!

Misato's voice rang out over the intercom making Rei move to put on her plugsuit. _Another angel…_ With a click the suit tightened around her body she then entered her entry plug. Next to her a young boy was doing the same. His soft blue eyes looked almost worried and his short chocolate brown hair fell over his eyes as he climbed into his entry plug. _Shinji…_

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh and**

**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

Rei sat in her entry plug, her Eva was crouched behind a mountain holding an automatic machine gun. When she looked out she could see a giant blue diamond, this was the angel. A small screen popped next to her head showing Misato's face, her deep brown eyes seemed worried. She tucked a lock of her purple hair behind her ear as she prepared to speak. On Rei's other side an image of Shinji had appeared.

-We are going to avoid all close range fighting, shoot for its core and try to diffuse it's AT field. Oh and...Be careful.

The screen clicked off, Rei turned her head to the other screen, Shinji looked back a small smile on his face.

-Be safe, Ayanami.

-Ikari…

He clicked off the screen. _Be safe Shinji. _With that Rei turned her Eva and aimed letting lose ray of bullets at the angel in a feeble attempt at defusing its AT Field.

**The sharp knife of a short life**

**I've had just enough time**

The angel made a soft buzzing sound and it shot a bright light through her Eva's arm. She cried out as a searing pain shot through her arm. _It's not your real arm; it's just your Eva's arm. _Biting her lower lipshe stared up at the angel it was aiming at Shinji's Eva now. _Shinji…no!_

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in a river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

The blast sounded and she heard Shinji cry out in pain through the head set. Rei's Eva fell back and ran behind a taller mountain crouching down. Her left arm was practically useless now a gaping hole rendered it limp by her side.

-Fall back get to safety! Damnit.

Misato's voice was frustrated as she yelled at the people at head quarters looking for a solution, they couldn't get close to it and they were getting shot to pieces out here. _What are we going to do?_

-We have a plan! Now Shinji this prototype should have enough for to break through its AT Field, since your sync ratio is greater you will shoot the angel. You might only have one shot for this. Rei you're going to take this shield and cover Shinji while he's shooting, it will only hold for around 30 seconds before it is destroyed. Understand?

-Yes.

The two pilots chorused as they went to retrieve the equipment.

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had just enough time **

Rei was kneeling holding the giant red shield on her good arm; Shinji was a few meters away. His Eva was laying down holding aiming at the angel as the gun loaded. Without warning Shinji shot a long beam towards the angel there was a load crash but once the smoke cleared you could see that Shinji had missed.

-Crap! No no!

Rei heard Shinji screaming into the head set in frustration, just then she heard a familiar hum. She sprinted and held up the shield in front of her as a beam was shot from the angel. It crashed against the shield but it held strong.

-Rei!

Shinji was screaming at the gun to hurry and reload while Rei could feel the shield beginning to melt. It was getting hotter and it hurt. It felt like she was melting. _It hurts, it hurts! _She could hear the shot of the gun behind her just as she could hear the alarms inside her entry plug. She slumped over in her seat and fainted as she was ejected.

**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**

**I've never known the loving of a man**

**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**

**There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever**

**Who would have thought that forever could be severed by?**

Rei opened her eyes, she was in a place full of fog, and it made her want to sleep. But she also didn't know where she was so that made her anxious. Turning around she still couldn't see anything, looking down she noticed that she was still wearing her plugsuit; it was still white no blood anywhere.

-Do you really want to be here?

A small voice rang out in the fog. It was small like a little girls voice but it seemed wise. Rei stood there not knowing what to do or say.

-I said, do you really want to be here?

-I don't know. Who are you? Where am I?

-You are in a place between life and death.

-What do I have to do?

-Well that is up to you.

-Sorry I do not understand.

-You can choose to die because you are just being used by Ikari, you are an angel, you are constantly afraid, and you constantly hide your feelings for Shinji. Or you can chose to live with all the bad things but come back to life with Shinji even if he might not love you back.

-I do not love Shinji.

-You're denying it again. Do you want to live Rei do you desire life?

**The sharp knife of a short life**

**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

Rei felt her knees buckle and she collapsed on the soft dirt. _What should I do? Living is painful, all these feelings and emotions. I don't know how to deal with them! But what about Shinji…what happened to him? What if she went back and he had died?_

**A penny for my thoughts, Oh no I'll sell them for a dollar**

**There worth so much more after I'm a goner**

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing**

**Funny when you're dead how people start listening**

-Is…did…Shinji survive?

-I don't know.

-Then why should I go back?

-I don't know.

-Will I ever know?

-If you go back yes, if you want to die then probably not.

-But I want to know…

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Oh oh**

_Do I want to live if Shinji has died? No. But do I want to die knowing that I could still be living? No. I am scared, my feelings and emotions are confused. Life is hard; living is hard but is death really the answer? I don't know..._

**The ballad of a dove**

**Go with peace and love**

**Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket**

**Save them for a time when you're really going to need them**

**Oh**

-Rei! Come on Rei. Please be okay.

Rei opened her eyes hearing a muffled yelling. A clank and steam rushed around the entry plug. A coughing sound came from the entrance as Shinji crawled into the plug. He looked up, blue eyes panicked when he saw Rei sit up tears appeared in his eyes and he looked away. Rei just sat there confused, and then she slowly smiled.

-Shinji I…

She was quickly cut off as the boy started crying even more.

-Rei, I saw you melting and then the plug was ejected and there was steam everywhere. I tried getting in sooner. I thought you had died. I missed the first shot I'M SO STUPID! If I had hit it you wouldn't have had to get in the way of the shot. I'm so sorry!

**The sharp knife if a short life, well**

**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

Seeing Shinji crying made Rei's heart ache although in the back of her mind she was happy that Shinji had been worried about her. She carefully moved forward getting off the seat she had been sitting in and went to kneel in front of Shinji. Slowly she lifted her hand and wiped a tear off of his cheek, then lifted herself up hesitantly and pressed her lips softly to his. He stiffened and then relaxed wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Rei Moved her arms around his neck. They pulled away for air.

-I love you.

-I love you too, Rei.

So here is my first songfic yay! I hope you all liked and leave me a review so that the next time I can do better. ^.^

Here is the link to the song I used on youtube: .com/watch?v=Aw8W6hYGZ0E


End file.
